The Timeline We Wont Forget
by Suna No Ken
Summary: Trunks has a lot of work left to do. Even with the Androids and Cell gone, he knows that the earth still isn't safe. But if his trip into the past has shown him anything, it's that he can't face off against the monsters of the universe alone. Come join Trunks in his struggles to form a new team, protect loved ones, save the universe, and discover the reasons to keep on fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So this is my newest story. I've had this one rattling inside my brain for quite a while now, and I decided to finally just go out and write it up. This is my first Fic about DBZ, but it follows my favorite Character Mirai trunks and all the things I feel could happen in his future timeline. Now, I have taken a few creative liberties, but I hope that people try and keep an open mind at the world I am trying to build here. Hopefully you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. It's sad, but it's true. **

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking." A young man says, his voice having a small tinge of strain in it from the effort of his task.

"Oh? What about? To the left a bit more…perfect," A woman's voice asks.

"Well…" The young man says, voice now filled with obvious embarrassment, "About you…and me…about us I guess. Oof." As the young man gives a final push to the incredibly large and heavy machine he wipes his brow before turning and looking at the subject of his embarrassment, a very prominent blush on her face.

"Trunks…" Videl begins, a careful measure in her voice as she looked intensely at the 24 year old before her.

"It's just…" Trunks says before trailing off, trying to put what he wants to say into proper words. "It's just; I can't be everywhere at once. The group helps for sure, and I can always count on support from the local defenders, but so far it always seems to fall on my shoulders to do the big stuff alone." At that admission Videl seemed to be shocked as her eyes widened. Trunks' mouth tightened into a thin line as he thought over what he wanted to say more, and before Videl could begin to respond and no doubt admonish him for what he said he continued.

"I try my hardest, and I definitely couldn't do everything on my own like ensuring every city is safe and protected and the people in the Crossing Lands are safe. I rely heavily on everyone else for that and I'm grateful for it, but all of that is just on the small side of my responsibilities, one that if I wanted to I could just push onto one of the others. It's all so impersonal as well with the majority of people, they really only know me as their leader, not as a person. I guess I just need someone who can help me out with all of the big stuff when it happens, and with the people. Kinda…kinda like how you used to help Gohan."

Videl let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding and made a small annoyed sound despite the large amount of relief she felt when he elaborated. Her heart did not flutter. It did not. "Well, Gohan and I were as much Partners as he was my teacher. He went around, fighting the Androids whenever he could, and when he wasn't he was helping the people, and training me. I honestly wouldn't be able to keep the peace so well if it wasn't for the training he gave me. Not too many people were exactly respecting the cops back in those days after all."

At recalling the Dark Days of when the Androids ruled supreme over the earth both Videl and Trunks bowed their head in slight mourning. Videl was speaking frankly too, something that was unusual since she usually liked to dance around any subject that had to do with the past. It must have been the subject of Gohan. Trunks and Videl didn't have too much in common, but one of the biggest things they did have was that they were both trained by Gohan.

Years ago, back when Trunks was still too small to fight, Gohan had found Videl fighting off some unsavory characters. The teenage Videl had impressed Gohan so much that he had decided to take her under his martial arts wing with the hope that he could one day train her to be his partner in helping destroy the Androids. He never let her fight them, always telling her that she was best at helping and protecting the people from themselves at the time, and she would grudgingly agree, even going so far as to create her own Uniform and go around the cities to play a more active role with them.

Trunks lifted his head back up and observed the woman before him. She was shorter than him, by maybe a foot. Her hair was done in a mature bob cut, both to keep it out of her eyes in battle, and to show how much she had grown when she turned thirty the year before. She was wearing what she called her standard uniform, a tight black tank top with matching black pants and a dark brown leather half jacket she wore over everything with the characters of the Turtle Hermit School of Martial Arts on the back. On her left arm of the Jacket she had two armbands attached, one that was white with a Red Cross on it, and one that was orange with a darker almost red star in the middle of the Band.

Looking at that, Trunks smirked and looked down at his left arm where he had the same arm band attached to the sleeve of his black undershirt. No one among the general populace knew why the design and symbol for the group of defenders Trunks helped to found was what it was, but Trunks felt that it was fitting to use the Dragonball's distinct look for the group. It was a symbol of hope and a desire of a better world, one of greater peace than before that at one point in time people could only wish for. Bulma thought it was an amazing idea when Trunks first pitched it to her and the others, and before he knew it she had made up dozens of Armbands.

Trunks was at first opposed to them, but after a little arguing with the others Trunks relented. He wanted to make a good defense force, but as many including his mother stated, each individual should look normal and approachable like the original Z Warriors, not like a squad of Planet Trade Soldiers all in uniform. It was enough for Trunks to even stop wearing his Saiyan Armor in favor of his old clothes, although he did cut the sleeves off his jacket to give his arms more room to breathe. The Armbands helped to keep the people in the group recognizable to civilians as a source of comfort and protection, and free enough to travel and gain access to almost anything that was available in the reconstruction of the world.

His moment of self reflection over, Trunks looked back up at Videl as she began to speak again. "As far as everything else Trunks…I don't know. People respect and listen to me a lot more than they used to, but that's just because of my position in the Wardens. When it comes right down to it, I know that I'm not the best or strongest fighter that could be there watching your back for you, I mean sixteen is way stronger than I am. Besides, you don't need help, you're Trunks! Son of Vegeta! The Mighty Super Saiyan! The World Savior! People Idolize you everywhere you-"

"But that's exactly the problem Videl!" Trunks shouts out in frustration, cutting Videl off. "People Idolize me! And they shouldn't! They can't! I'm not as strong as people believe I am. Yes I took care of the androids and the other threats to earth so far, but I've met people who dwarf me in power, and I've fought monsters that were stronger than anything I've ever felt before! I wouldn't be alive if there weren't other, STRONGER, people there to do what I couldn't do alone. And THAT'S why I need a partner like you Videl."

Trunks pinches his brow and exhales a long sigh before he sits down on the ground. He looks up and notices that Videl is giving him a look that is brimming with both confusion and concern. Sighing once again Trunks shakes his head and gestures for her to sit as well.

"Videl, there are a few reasons I want you to be my partner. I've given this a lot of thought and it can only be you, not just because we were both trained by Gohan, but because you have a few things that I lack. First off though let me tell you that you are most certainly NOT weak. You're the strongest human I've ever met, and I've met quite a bit of strong humans let me tell you."

Trunks chuckles a bit as he remembers Krillin's antics, Tien's overly serious nature, and even Yamcha's ridiculous reactions to things. "I've told you about my travels in the past, and how the old Z Warriors were still alive. Among them were the three strongest humans on earth. You blow all of them away, even Krillin who was the strongest. You were already near their level of strength when I first started training with you after I destroyed 17 and 18, and now…you're just much stronger. If I had to compare you to someone, you would be around the level of strength I felt from my friend Piccolo before he went through a big change. So yes, while sixteen and I are stronger than you, you are in no way weak! You're the third strongest thing on this planet!"

Videl rolled her eyes and looked away, a smile on her face at the acknowledgement. Still…"Oh yeah, that's SO great Trunks." She says as playfully sarcastic as she can. "I've always wanted to be the bronze medal."

Trunks blinked in distress and began fumbling over his words and waving his hands as he tried to come up with something to say back, but quit trying once Videl broke down and started laughing openly at him. He sighed and palmed his face as Videl clutched at her stomach and laughed with all her might at how the young man was acting. Eventually she recomposed herself and wiped the tears away from her eyes, looking back at Trunks and his slightly annoyed face.

"Oh calm down would you? I was just playing around." She said before letting out a long joyful breath and looking up into the sky. "Goodness. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard." Videl smiles wide before looking at Trunks again. "Go on, you were telling me about my qualifications."

Clearing his throat to regain some form of dignity Trunks continued. "Well, as I was saying there are multiple reasons besides your obvious strength. For one thing, you're more approachable than I am. You've been there for the people since the beginning. They're comfortable with you in a way that they aren't with me. You KNOW the people as well. The grunts doing their daily grind, the store clerk that's trying to keep prices fair and ensure no one is having more than anyone else. The honest policeman, the good hearted street kid, the hard working mother, you know the people in a way I never could. And that is something that beyond value."

Videl shrugs and tries to brush all of those things off. "It's just something that's come from a lifetime of fighting and protecting those people. I've always been on the ground while you and Gohan were flying above everyone in your fights. I'm sure you could do the same if you just work at it."

Trunks however shook his head and smiled back at the woman. "That's the thing. I never CAN do that. Now that everyone knows who I am, they will never treat me or look at me like they do you. But you being there with me can lessen that kind of thing dramatically. For instance, when we were getting all this equipment here people weren't afraid to come close and talk to us about what we're doing. But I've done this so many times on my own and no one comes close to me. You were the difference. You being there with me to pick all this stuff up…it made me not seem so otherworldly to the people. And that's something I need."

At this point Videl was sweating slightly. Honestly she didn't know why she was being so reluctant to team up with Trunks. She had been training with the half Saiyan for the better part of four years now, and besides becoming a great deal stronger she had come to see the man as an actual friend. She's had dinner with him and his mother, fought against him intensely, been recruited into his new band of Z Warriors as well as appointed as the head commander of the peace defense force the Wardens that Trunks established. She's seen him at some of his lowest points, where he's doubted everything he's done and has brought him out of it. And he's done equally good things for her! He's cooked for her at her home, reminisced with her about the simple days when Gohan was around, he's introduced her to literal legends of the martial arts world, and shown her the impossible by converting former enemies into allies.

There was literally NO REASON for her to be hesitating so much with this decision. He had given her good points, argued for her to follow him logically, complimented her on pretty much everything, and was just one of the nicest guy's she could fight alongside. But if she decided to go with Trunks everywhere he needed to go like he was asking, helping him with any little thing, she felt that she might not be free anymore. Free to do what she wanted when she wanted. To help and fight for the little guy like she was so used to doing. She felt…so out of her depth.

"Trunks…you're the closest thing to a God anyone on the Earth has ever seen or met with. Being in your presence is daunting…even to me. You're…different. I don't know what it is about you, maybe it's that you're always so intense, maybe it's because you've gone to the past and seen things no one else can comprehend, maybe it's just that you're so powerful. Gohan felt beyond strong as well but there was a warmness to him that you could feel and be encompassed in. When I was his partner, I never felt worried or in danger. But with you…you're scary Trunks."

Trunks frowned and bowed his head. Videl was absolutely right and he knew there was nothing he could say in defense of himself. He had done a lot of growing up, a lot of thinking, and a lot of fighting. She confirmed everything that had been troubling him about his place here on Earth. It was enough to sadden him immensely, until she began to speak again.

"All of that being said however," She continued causing Trunks' head to snap up and see her facing him with a gentle smile. "I think you're much warmer than Gohan deep down. I can't explain why, but I feel like underneath all the scariness there's a gem of a person there that everyone should meet. And if that can only happen by me working with you a bit more…well…I guess you're going to be seeing a lot more of me from now on."

Trunks couldn't believe his ears for a moment before he began to chuckle. Then after a few moments his chuckles grew into laughter that was soon followed by Videl's, and eventually both ended up flying in the air as their laughter gave them both such a light hearted feeling that they naturally took flight. Eventually the laughter died down, but the mere act of everything left Trunks with a much lighter heart, and a large genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you Videl. I really appreciate it. You have no idea how much this means to me." He dusts off his hands and turns towards his right where there were still four large generators that needed to be lifted, moved, and set up before night fell. "Come on, we'll talk more about this once we're done setting up these generators. Hopefully once this Hospital is fully operational again it will be safe for people to start migrating to the cities in this area."

Nodding Videl began operating on the generators computer, setting it up as Trunks went to move the next generator into place. "Heh, whatever you say boss man. Just wait until Roshi and Ginyu hear that I'll be moving into Z HQ. They better not try anything, otherwise I'll show them what the Bronze Medal of the planet can do!" She finishes with a bark of laughter at Trunks' expense, the Half Saiyan dropping his head in embarrassment at the same time knowing that it was something the Videl most likely would not let die any time soon.

"Yeah…" He agreed as he passed by with the generator lifter above his head. "Just wait until they hear…"

* * *

"Really?! Beautiful young Videl is going to be moving in here now!" Master Roshi exclaimed, his cheeks red and blood beginning to slowly drip from his nose at the thought. "My goodness! Won't that be something! Finally, something nice and fresh to look at!"

"You won't be doing anything unbecoming now will you? Honestly, a man your age should really be more mature about such things." Ginyu scolded Roshi, his back to the old man as he stooped himself over the data from the latest Warden reports. "Videl is a fine warrior, more powerful than even I was back in the prime of my military career. She is a dependable leader from what I've heard, and best of all, she is rather thorough with all of her paperwork if these reports are any indication."

Roshi glared as he turned to stare into the back of the alien. He looked the same as ever, bald head, long beard, stylish sunglasses. However, ever since returning to the surface to begin training multiple students in his school of martial arts he had taken to wearing some more formal fighting wear at all times. It had taken him a while to find his old battle clothing, as he had tried to stay away from it after he died in them, but he had eventually gotten used to having the old fabric on at all times again.

"Videl is the best student I've had since Goku. She blew through all of my training within a week. Of course she had already been improved greatly by Gohan, but out of all my current students none come close to sharing her raw potential. She's the epitome of Human strength. I know that better than anyone." After making such serious claims however, Roshi's face become redder as a perverted grin grew. "And soon, no one will know what she looks like in her panties better than I do!"

"Oh grow up already!" Ginyu said, finally turning to stare condescendingly at the Senile old human. "You're acting completely unprofessional!"

Ginyu looked vastly different after his newest body change. For years he survived under the radar as a frog in the ponds behind the Capsule Corp buildings. Switching from frog body to frog body as each of the bodies neared their death, Ginyu had lasted for years, becoming accustomed to a simple life. After a decade of being a frog he had lost all of his old anger and romanticized views of being Frieza's underling. He missed being in the action, going from planet to planet fighting alongside all of his comrades, but he no longer craved the position of power that he once did. He had lived out the majority of his life as a frog in relative peace, reminiscing fondly about the old days of his old team and the adventures they went on. Taking a mate here and there whenever the urge hit him. Flying under the radar of the intense calamity that was befalling the planet at the hands of the androids. It was not the glamorous life he once envisioned for himself, but it was also not a life he hated.

Everything change four years ago when that blue haired woman returned to the pond looking for him. When she first began to call his name, he considered staying put and letting her believe that he had died. After all, she did not know that he was able to switch bodies with anything that could understand the language he used, so she would probably come to the conclusion that he had perished unable to change into a new body. However, the longer she called him for, the more his curiosity was peaked. The woman never came looking for him, not since she first plopped him down in the pond behind her home. Then when she began to speak of a deal to get him a new, non-frog body his curiosity spiked. He hopped towards her and made his presence known after which she picked him up and took him inside where he was placed in a clear box that had walls too tall to hop out of.

The woman who reintroduced herself as Bulma began to tell him the situation. It was an amazing tale of time travel, a son that was stronger than anyone else on the planet, the eradication of the androids, and the need for a new group of warriors to defend the planet. After all was said and done Bulma presented to Ginyu a very familiar looking device, a translator necklace that would turn his croaks into understandable language. Ginyu looked at it with near reverence at which point Bulma explained the deal. Knowing that he had a wealth of experience with fighting and running an organized military group, as well as an advanced strategic mind, she saw him as a potential asset and member of the new fighting force her son was attempting to create. She assured him that her son was more than capable of killing him faster than Ginyu could register should he try to change bodies with him, and that they were only giving Ginyu this chance because they were desperate, but that this was a genuine second chance to turn his own life around and begin to fight with a team again.

Ginyu was very hesitant at first to nod his head. Bulma sensing this went on to say that they already had an appropriate body for him to switch into, a man that had recently broken some law and had suffered brain damage from the local defenders in the ensuing fight. He was brain dead but had a perfectly working body that Ginyu could inhabit. Bulma looked at Ginyu almost pleadingly before the frog slowly nodded its acceptance of the terms. He would work and fight for this new team, for this planet. He did not hate his simple frog life, but he missed the adventure of his previous life.

All things considered, Ginyu was happy. It had been four years since that fateful day, and although the original power level of this body had been abysmal, he had trained it up enough that he felt comfortable enough to defend himself with. How he wished he possessed a scouter though, the earthlings ability to simply sense energy was still a trick he had yet to grasp. Still despite the body's shortcomings he rather enjoyed it. It was a little past its prime, as the original owner of it was in his mid forties, but it was still strong. His black hair was a short professional crew cut, and he wore a tight black spandex outfit underneath some Planet Trade armor that Bulma had been able to recreate. She had told him that she could craft the material into different colors and clothing such as Videl's brown half jacket, but Ginyu insisted that he felt more at ease in his full uniform.

As the two old men glared at one another android 16 walked into the common room. He observed the obvious look of displeasure on Ginyu's face, Roshi's face which alternated between annoyed glare and perverted grin, and Trunks standing against the wall between the two men with his plam in his face before he spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Excuse any interruption I may be causing, but I have some news. Miss Videl is currently at the front door talking to Miss Bulma. It seems that Videl is also intending to visit for an extended period of time as she has brought along a suitcase." He turned to gauge the responses of those in the room before he turned to face Trunks directly. "Also Trunks, this may not be of vital importance to you, however I believe you should know that your mother seems to be trying her best to embarrass who I presume to be the newest member of our home. While I was leaving to inform you of her arrival, I believe I heard your mother say the word marriage at least twice."

At that Trunk's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room. Android sixteen turned to follow him with his eyes and Master Roshi hollered in amusement and Ginyu shook his head spinning around in his chair to read over the reports again, a very subtle smirk of amusement on his face. Sixteen looked back into the common room and walked over to his seat near the coffee table, before he heard shouting from downstairs and noticed how his built in scouter picked up on energy slowly growing from the female warrior below him.

Sixteen cocked his head to the side before speaking aloud an observation to no one in particular. "I believe that we will soon see a dramatic change in our lives here at the base."

"Ha!" Roshi barked before he got up and went to the refrigerator to get some alcohol. "You can say that one again boy!"

"I believe that we will soon see a dramatic change in our lives here at the base."

* * *

**And that's the show everybody! I hope you enjoyed it! I know there might be a lot that you don't quite understand yet, but I assure you that whatever you don't understand will be explained in due time. Still, if something is just bugging you, don't hesitate to ask me a question. If it;s not super plot relevant I'd be more than happy to clear something up! Now with that being said, it's late, and I have to get some sleep! I hope you enjoyed and look out for more from this awesome story soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya Folks! Suna No Ken here again to bring you this story about the world of Future Trunks. I know it's been a while but this story keeps getting me to develop it in my head, so I might as well get it out to all of you! I'm gonna try to update more regularly as this really is a story I feel has to be told. So without further ado lets get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING. Not even the characters that look like OC's. Believe me, the no one in here is an OC...yet.**

* * *

Ch 2: Guiding Forces

Trunks looked out over all the children running around the playground, smiling and laughing. It wasn't so long ago that such a scene would have been next to impossible to find out in the world, but times had indeed changed for the better. Nothing else solidified his mission and goals quite like seeing the children play, safe in the knowledge that they would never have to grow up fast the way that he and Gohan did. These children could continue to stay children, at least for a little while longer.

"It's quite the sight isn't it?" He heard a deep voice say to his left. Trunks didn't need to turn around, and he knew he wasn't expected to, but he shared a smile with the man anyways.

"It really is." He agreed, enjoying the sight for a few moments more before he sighed and stood back up. He had work to do. Still… "How are they Pigero? They seem happy at least."

Pigero nodded to Trunks a very prominent smile on his face, though his eyes still seemed a bit stern. "They are Trunks, about as happy as any other child I would say. They're strong, in the real way if you get my meaning."

Trunks nodded and glanced back at the children for a moment, then back towards the man. Pigero was a surprising find for Trunks, and someone he wished could join him at Z HQ. When he first found him he was the second best student at Roshi's martial arts school, second only to Videl in terms of power and technique. He seemed to absorb martial arts like a sponge, growing and achieving at an unbelievable rate for any human, let alone a full-grown man. He advanced so quickly that he went to train with the old cat Master Korin and learned all he could in a matter of days. He was a true disciple of martial arts, so much so that he still wore the turtle hermit Gi top with his own black sweatpants, but it always seemed to come second to his true passion.

Now at the age of 40, Pigero was a hardened warrior, but a kind man as well. He continuously went on trips around the world, flying to every part of it where there was some word of children in need. He found and looked after every child he found who had suffered at the hands of the androids or the tortures of bandits. Every child here was an orphan, but Pigero used his strength to protect these children in a different way than Trunks. He gave them a home.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing a good job here Pigero, the whole world is lucky we have someone like you."

"I'm nothing too special, not like Gohan was." Pigero said, reminiscing about the person he had seen grow from a boy not much stronger than him to a man that had been the worlds greatest protector. Sure Trunks had been the one to eventually save it, but in Pigero's mind Gohan was still the greatest defender of Earth.

"We had quite the road ahead of us back in those days. I remember that I sometimes would wish I had accepted Gohan's offer of training back then, thinking that if I had been there fighting with you two he might still be alive, but then I think about what might have happened if I had taken up that offer and been killed in battle. Back then I just tried to save and look after the children that had nowhere else to go, thinking I was making a difference. It's not until things started to settle in the wake of the androids defeat that I really understood the kind of impact I made. I don't regret choosing the children over fighting the good fight Trunks, not then and not now. I know a part of this trip was to try and recruit me again, but like I said last time, I'm sorry."

Trunks sighed but nodded, knowing that the outcome would be this way regardless. He had indeed been considering asking Pigero again to join him, he was after all about as strong as the Krillin he had met in the other time line and that kind of power was something he needed desperately, but after actually seeing the children being happy he understood now what he would be asking the man to give up.

"I understand Pigero, the work you're doing here is much more important anyway." Trunks said sincerely. He clapped Pigero on the shoulders and motioned towards the other caretakers that were watching carefully around the playground area of the giant sanctuary. "The kids are fine out here, let's head inside. You called me out here for a reason after all."

With a grunt of affirmation, Pigero turned and led Trunks through the facility towards his office. Sanctuary had been built with Pigero's blood sweat and tears after he was done with his formal and self-training. Trunks had offered to pay for everything himself but Pigero said that his dream couldn't be satisfied with a simple handout, that he needed to work for it, so Trunks gave him a job instead. As the Head Warden of the east quadrant Pigero had to ensure that all law was followed and that Bandits and roving gangs out in the Crossing Lands were dealt with properly. It sickened Trunks to think that even after all the death and destruction that had befallen the planet that there were people who could still act cruelly.

However Pigero had more than just that as his responsibilities. As the Head Warden of the quadrant he had to make sure that his own men didn't abuse their power as protectors, he had to make sure that everything was running smoothly in the cities, even sometimes act as a judge for civil crimes and complaints. The biggest responsibility he had though had already occurred. He had called in Trunks for a problem that needed to be dealt with.

As they entered Pigero's office he motioned for Trunks to take a seat and offered some water. After Trunks' polite decline Pigero grabbed some for himself, sat down behind his desk, and grabbed some papers.

"As you know, I've recently had to take on a bit more of an active roll in the North Quadrant ever since Videl went to join you and the others at HQ. It's nothing that I can't handle, Videl did good work over there, and all her files and cases were neatly organized so I was able to get a good holding over there pretty well. Being promoted to Head Commander of the Wardens was never something I particularly strived for, but I guess the old adage of 'With great power there must also come great responsibility' holds true even to this day."

Trunks grunted an affirmative and nodded for Pigero to continue. "Well, as per protocol, I immediately went looking through her ranks to see who might be a good fit to take over as the head of the North Quadrant now that it wont house the Head Commander, and discovered a few irregularities with her staffing. Mostly that a number of them had up and vanished."

"Vanished?" Trunks asked confused, to which Pigero handed him the papers he was looking at. As Trunks went through the dossiers of the missing Wardens Pigero continued.

"Yes, vanished. There's been no word from them when I tried to contact them; those that had families all claimed that they believed they were on missions for us. I went to the homes of all those that didn't have families and none of the homes seem to have been touched for days. I tried to get in contact with Videl today when I arrived back here, but she wasn't responding so I called you."

"Videl is currently training in the arctic with Master Roshi, getting him back in a fighting shape he hasn't been in for years according to him. His latent power level has always been incredibly high, and when he get's into his maximum power mode he's quite impressive. He's about as strong as you, maybe stronger if he can retrain himself to stay at that level of power for longer periods of time. That's Videl's hope at least."

"No shit?" Pigero asked amazed. "Well, I never would have thought the old man still had those kind of tricks up his sleeve. I can't wait to get my own shot at him."

"Yeah, me too." Trunks admitted with a curt nod ending that train of thought and getting the two warriors focused back to the task at hand. "So, what do you think happened then Pigero?"

"I'm not entirely sure though I do have a few theories." Pigero said as he went back to his files and pulled out a specific envelope. "All of this started when Videl left to join you and the other Z-Fighters, so the timing of these incidents aren't random. Someone has been planning this, and planning for quite some time most likely. The target is obviously the Wardens, but the why is what's eluding me. Does the person doing this have a grudge against us? Are they trying to weaken the quadrant for some sort of attack? Do they just want fewer Wardens around so that it's easier to cause some mayhem for a while? I can't figure it out."

"None of these guys are exactly pushovers Pigero, all of them seem to have been scanned at HQ with power levels over eighteen thousand. One woman even has a power level of forty thousand!" Trunks said amazed as he continued to look over the files. It was rare that any humans pushed past a power level of twenty five thousand based off of the average set up by all of the power scouting Ginyu had done at Z HQ. Any human that did however seemed to have the potential to increase their power to incredible heights, like Pigero and Videl. The fact that they may have lost a person with such incredible potential was a hefty loss indeed.

"No random bandits or even an organized group of thugs could have taken out most of these people, especially not her. No, whoever is doing this is someone with some serious power. Power that they know to hide well if we have no real leads on them." Trunks said, getting concerned at the terrible possibility he was thinking of.

"I know that. It's why I called you here. We do have what looks like a lead or two, but those could just be happenstance. I think you know what the most likely case is with these disappearances."

"You think there's a traitor in the Wardens." Trunks said getting a nod from Pigero.

"Only someone trained as a Warden would have the power to do something like this. Not only because they can obviously take out some of our strongest people, but also because they know who is likely their best targets. Everyone on this list was considered the best and strongest Wardens on Videl's force; everyone weaker than them hasn't been touched. Usually you would start with the weaker ones first and work your way up, but this type of pattern…well it looks like these are tests Trunks."

Trunks' gaze hardened and he glanced towards the ground. He didn't need Pigero to finish the thought; they both knew what he meant. These were tests to see if their power was good enough to stand up against the Z-fighters. Videl's forces had some of the strongest warriors on the planet, almost like a miniature force of Z-fighters. It made sense that whoever wanted to take them on would practice there.

"You said there might be some evidence to the contrary Pigero? That this might not be an inside job?" Trunks asked to which Pigero handed him the envelope he'd been holding for the past few minutes. Trunks opened it and pulled out some cards. "What are these?"

"Those are cards that were found at each of the homes of the missing people. Each one of them is identical. We've already searched them for prints but whoever placed them for us to find obviously didn't want to leave their identity behind along with the message."

"And this picture?" Trunks asked as he flipped the card around a bit, staring at the giant cat that was on both sides. "What is this? It's a big cat obviously, but I'm not sure if it's a Cheetah or a Leopard."

"It's neither." Pigero said as he got up to grab more water. "Though you are close with those guesses. It's a Jaguar, though it's significance on the card is unknown so far."

"Jaguar huh?" Trunks said as he continued to look at the cards. "We'll have to look into that, see if there's anyone out there with some sort of Jaguar motif."

"Already on it, though nothing has come up yet in terms of Bandit banners, or even nicknames of other Wardens. However, that isn't the only piece of evidence Trunks. There's also this, though I have no idea how they managed it." At that Pigero pulled out a drawer on his desk and handed over a single sheet of paper. Trunks looked it over before gasping in shock.

"No…that's impossible." Trunks said in shock looking over the paper. It was the results for a blood test but they made no sense.

"We ran the test four different times, with multiple samples I discovered at one of the homes. There's no way it's a mistake Trunks. Somehow, someway, whoever did this managed to leave this at the scene, more than likely as a message. There was no need to leave it but as that."

"It just can't be…" Trunks muttered before sighing and looking over the name of the person the blood test came back as. Son Gohan. "Gohan…even after you've left us, it seems things don't get easier for you."

"That's all that I have for you Trunks, as well as all the time I have to spend. The children will be coming in soon, and those that I train are going to be impatient to get started." With that Pigero moved towards the door before glancing back at Trunks. He frowned in thought and shook his head before approaching the young man and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let this get to you too much right now Trunks. We'll get these guys, and when we do we can put all this to rest. Right now though the others need to be warned and you need to put your team on alert. Things are only going to get crazier from here. Good luck."

Pigero turned and left while Trunks contemplated things for a few more moments before deciding that Pigero was right. Right now he needed to get the word out, and that's exactly what he would do.

* * *

"So that's the situation." Trunks said over the call to Ginyu. Ginyu nodded his head solemnly as he thought over the men and women that had disappeared. It was a very large blow to his morale, as though Trunks was the "Leader" and that Pigero boy was the new "Head Commander" Ginyu was the real brains behind The Wardens.

True he didn't come up with the idea for it, but all of their protocols were made by him, as well as their planetary battle strategies, and all of their reports eventually made there way to his desk. He was the logistics mastermind behind them all, he read every personnel file, counseled the Head Commander on most decisions including budget and where to station everyone. He even did mandatory Power Level readings of everyone that joined their forces in the Level Chamber Bulma had built. In many ways, he was the secret leader of the Wardens, and to hear all of this happening as well as the possibility of it being a traitor, it frustrated him greatly.

"Are you off to inform the last quadrant head?" Ginyu asked as he began to rub his brow.

"Yes. Videl and Roshi will eventually return to HQ so I can inform Videl at my leisure, and since the West quadrant is head free with all of us there, that only leaves Lime in the South Quadrant. I should be there in a few minutes, but I wanted to get your take of things on my way there."

"You're going to hit a bird and be covered in feathers, that's my take." Ginyu said half-heartedly. "I've told you multiple times not to fly and call, you distract yourself too much and leave yourself open to attack."

"Ginyu I'm serious."

"So am I Trunks…so am I…" Ginyu sighed tiredly. He was letting the possible loss of his troops get to him. He needed to focus. Act Professional. Trunks and the others needed him right now. "Contrary to what Pigero believes I don't believe it's a traitor if that's what you're asking."

"Ginyu, I hope you aren't just saying that."

"I'm not, I honestly don't think it is. The first indication is that if there were any traitor their goal would be about collecting on some Vendetta against the Wardens as a whole, and while some evidence suggests that there is too much against it."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, confused as to what Ginyu saw that he didn't.

"I've seen it a number of times in the past Trunks, betrayal is a nasty thing, and whenever it came it always had either power or revenge at the forefront. This isn't a power play to get higher up in the Wardens otherwise you would already know who the person is, they tend to enjoy the spot light. That only leaves revenge, but whenever someone seeking revenge want's to leave a message they tend to make it one those that find it can understand. Something like a note, armor that's been cut a specific way, anything along those lines. Instead you received cards with a big cat on them."

"Jaguar. And a match for Gohan's blood on the scene."

"Exactly. If it was a traitor in the Wardens the messages left behind would have been something like ripped armbands of all the victims, but instead it's a card. You are being sent a message Trunks, and this is a test, but it's not coming from inside us."

Ginyu waited for Trunks' response but all he heard was quite on the other side of the communicator. Ginyu knew that he was most likely correct in his assumptions and that Trunks would likely believe him, but still he should probably start making up some new plans and begin taking some action. He may only have a measly power level of sixty thousand at the moment, but that was more than the majority of Wardens on Earth. If one of them had gone rouge, _he_ would be the one to clean it up.

"Thank you Ginyu." He suddenly heard Trunks say over the line. "That really puts me at ease."

"No problem kid. Now focus on the skies and let Lime know about all this, and then come back here on the double. I'm gonna head out soon and someone needs to be here in case any other problems arise."

"Roger that Ginyu, over and out." With that the line cut off and Ginyu was left with only his thoughts.

He walked through the halls of Z HQ and made his way over to the Laboratory where he would no doubt find Bulma working away on some new invention. Sure enough when Ginyu entered the blue haired woman was crouched forward on a desk with some form of machinery in front of her.

"Bulma." Ginyu called, letting her know he was here.

Turning around, Bulma noticed Ginyu and lifted the goggles off of her soot-covered face and smiled. She had aged well, and if she wanted could still pull off the highest of high fashion, however she seemed to be more comfortable in her blue lab jumpsuit and gloves with her hair done up in a bun. "Hey there Ginyu, what's up?"

"I need a scouter. I know that you keep saying that you can only make one the size of the chamber without any existing scouter to modify, but I think I know you well enough to know that if you really wanted to build it you could." Ginyu wasn't going to play the scouter game he had played with Bulma the last few years. They both knew she could do it, but Ginyu had always allowed the subject to drop out of respect for the woman. Right now however he couldn't afford to let things go that way, especially not when what looked like the first real threat to this place seemed to finally be happening.

Bulma for her part at first looked ready to argue with Ginyu and put up some sort of fight, but after looking closer at his expression and how tense he seemed she reconsidered, instead growing a bit concerned. "Ginyu? What's going on?"

"We might be under attack." Ginyu said bluntly before moving his gaze around the rest of the room. "We're not in immediate danger yet, but right now your son is going around warning the Wardens. While he's out though we need someone to be looking for whoever it is that wants to target us. They have some power behind them, but are good at hiding their energy so well that it can't be picked up by sensing."

"Then what good would it do to have a scouter?" Bulma asked, understanding the situation more and trying to decide what to do.

"For all the usefulness that sensing energy has, it can be fooled. A scouter, while also foolable, is able to pick up even the most minute of power levels around a whole planet. My guess is that while whoever is doing this can hide their power level when trying; they likely can't do it subconsciously. Making routine scans with a scouter as I fly across the world is likely the best shot we have of actually finding them before they strike again."

Bulma's mouth thinned and she concentrated hard on whether or not to go through with this. She had always been a bit hesitant of giving Ginyu a scouter for no other reason than if he decided he wanted to run away he was skilled enough at hiding his power level to avoid them and a scouter would allow him to see them coming from a mile away, even sixteen since scouters apparently picked up on all energy sources not just living energy. Giving him a scouter was like giving him the keys to the planet as a whole, and though she trusted Ginyu to fight and protect the planet, she wasn't sure if she trusted he would come back to them. He was their first addition to their forces, before Roshi, before sixteen, it was Ginyu who had joined them and helped them plan. She didn't want to begin to lose her second family.

"Bulma, people will die if I don't start going out looking. Some may have already. I need that scouter." Bulma looked at Ginyu seriously one more time and realized that he really did want to save who he could. Slowly she nodded and stood, motioning for him to follow her.

"I've always been able to make the scouters, the design is rather beautifully simplistic honestly, but I never liked them much. Still, I knew that one day we might need some if not for you than for any one that couldn't quite grasp the concept. So I've used some spare time here and there to keep improving the scouter design and capabilities." Bulma led Ginyu to a safe at the back of the lab and placed her hand on the scanner, after which the safe popped open and Bulma pulled out a steel briefcase.

Presenting it to Ginyu she popped the scouter open and showed him the scouter. It had a purple tint to the glass screen, which was a bit smaller and sleeker than most scouter models, and the earpiece attachment was thin but obviously made for comfort as it seemed the scouter could fit snugly around a persons ear rather than just covering.

"Interesting. What can it do?"

"Well besides the sleek and comfort design, I built it with the highest scouting capacity possible. The power reader can track the power level of the target upwards of five hundred million. Even if the person you're using it on has a higher power level than that the scouter most likely wont explode but will instead shut down. Not only that, but the scouter has a built in recording device, so whatever you see can be reviewed later or broadcast out for others to see. Finally, I rigged it up so that it can pick up any distress signals from other Wardens as well as take any and all calls made out to your personal communicator. What do you think?"

"Fantastic." Ginyu said in genuine awe and appreciation, grabbing the scouter and fitting it firmly to the side of his head. "Oh, does it have that ringtone I like?" Ginyu asked, looking hopefully at Bulma.

Bulma instead chuckled nervously and just gave Ginyu a strained grin. "Heh heh, maybe in the next model."

"Ah, well, the better to not get distracted then I suppose." Ginyu said before nodding his appreciation towards Bulma again. "I'll be going then. If Trunks needs me or an emergency occurs you know how to reach me. Otherwise keep an ear out in case I find something." Ginyu turned and made his way to the door of the lab, Bulma following him so that she could head back to her workstation and finish her previous project.

"Be careful, and try to be back before morning." Bulma called over her shoulder as she returned to her work. Ginyu just grunted an affirmation and exited the building before flying off. There was work to do.

* * *

"But I can't just stay here while you and the others fly off looking for whoevers doing this! There's work to do, and I want to be a part of it!" Lime screamed at Trunks, the young man doing his best to not let his fear and nervousness show on his face.

"I known you want to help out Lime, I really do, but right now there are more important things happening here that need your attention. I know for a fact that all the crops are going to be getting harvested and shipped out soon, you need to make sure those transports don't get attacked."

"I could just assign that to some of the other's under me! Any Warden worth their weight could handle a whole band of thieves!" Lime continued, pointing her large pitchfork right up in Trunks' face to emphasize her point. The fact that the Saiyan also cried out in a panic and ducked under the pitchfork was just an amusing bonus. "If someone is going around picking us off I gotta help with the search effort!"

Trunks could only sigh and palm his face. He had been going around in circles with this girl for the past half hour and he was no closer to getting her to drop it than he was when he started.

Trunks looked back down at the girl and observed her as she continued to ramble on about how she wanted to go with. Lime had been another rare find for Trunks, much like Pigero had. Both were fairly strong, Lime being more along the lines of Tien's strength in relation to Pigero's Krillin level strength, and both had known Gohan. It seemed that whomever Gohan touched and met seemed to blossom into some of the best people Trunks had met. He could only imagine what things would be like if Gohan was still here to see it.

Lime for her part was every bit the farmer girl she had been when she first started out training, wearing nothing but a red band top that barely covered her –ahem- gifts and a pair of blue overalls with long straps that positioned themselves in a very risky way over her chest. As head of the Wardens in the South Quadrant she was also the head of all the farming and food industries that were based there which were heavy targets for those that wanted to get them by more…dishonest means.

"Lime." Trunks finally spoke up, cutting Lime off mid rant at the harshness in his voice. "You can't leave your post here. You're needed here. Under normal circumstances I probably would have let you come help out, but this place is possibly the most important one we have. If someone is going to try and get at us, this will be a high priority target for them to attack. I need someone who I can absolutely trust to watch over things here and keep it safe."

Lime blinked and seemed to settle down after hearing that, lowering her pitchfork and looking at the ground. Trunks tried not to stare at her once he realized her face was red in obvious embarrassment and tried madly to think of a subject change.

"So I hear you guys have some new horses around here." Trunks tried lamely. "Do you think I could see them?"

Lime looked at Trunks as if he had grown a second head out of nowhere. "You like horses?" Lime asked, incredibly skeptical.

Trunks fidgeted a bit under her gaze but swallowed and nodded regardless. "I like horses."

Lime raised her brow and continued to stare at Trunks before she slowly smiled. Trunks raised his own brow at Lime as her smile grew into a chuckle, then her chuckle into a full-blown laugh as she did her best to keep from falling over.

"Goodness Trunks you are a dork, you know that?" Lime said before she spun around and began sashaying away from Trunks, resting her pitchfork on her should as she waved goodbye with her free arm. "Go and save the world hero, me and the other small folk around here will make sure that things keep progressing." She turned her head around to shoot a wink back at Trunks who reddened in the face. "Don't disappoint me now, y'hear!" She called out before giving another bark of laughter and continuing on her way.

Trunks just sighed and looked up to the sky, wondering if Gohan ever had to deal with stuff like this back when he helped Lime out on her own small farm in exchange for groceries. "Women are so confusing."

* * *

Sixteen looked on, recording everything he could about the battle happening in front of him. It was his job to continually measure the power output of the individuals fighting, how long they were able to hold their maximum power for, what effects and damages their bodies were going through, and finally to call the match when it seemed there would be a clear winner. So far, there had not been one instance when he's needed to call the match as one of the fighters continually had to break for a rest ever thirty minutes or so, though this match seemed to be coming close to needing his ruling if the beam struggle was anything to go – no scratch that, it was over.

"C'mon Master, that can't be everything you've got!" Videl called down to Roshi who was currently face down in the snow in nothing but a tank top and loose pants, some light smoke gently wafting off his form. Videl couldn't help laughing at the old man as she floated in the air, dressed warmly in her parka. "Is the cold finally getting to you? What was it you said when I questioned you about fighting out here? Something about the cold being a good motivator to stay in form longer? How's that working out?"

Sixteen could not hear what Roshi said as the old man was saying it into the snow, but he could guess that it was likely something unpleasant.

Slowly, Roshi pushed himself back up onto his feet and looked up at Videl. He had done quite a number on her despite how much she was making fun of him at the moment. She had continually retreated to the air during the fight, feeling the pressure whenever Roshi began to catch some stride. Videl may have been physically stronger than her, but his experience and wealth of techniques allowed him to make the fight a hard one for her.

Even with all that though, he was definitely the one worse for wear. While not heavily damaged, the fatigue from constantly trying to keep his max power going for an extended amount of time weighed heavily on him. It would be best for him to call it a day and retreat back to Z HQ to rest up.

"Come down Videl." Roshi said as he began to make his way to sixteen who was starting to get up realizing the training session was over. "I think that's enough for the day. We can pick things back up tomorrow. Right now I just need a rest and my magazines."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Master." Videl said as she flew over towards sixteen, watching as Roshi climbed on top of the large android. "You know, you really should learn to fly, you look just weird having to climb onto sixteen like that."

"Whelp, you get used to it after a while." Roshi says as he settles into a comfortable position sitting on sixteen's back. "Besides, it's not like I've never been able to fly, it's just that once you pass two hundred years of age the human body begins to not like the sensation of flying any more. I'm over three hundred years old, I think I've done enough flying in my lifetime."

"Your statement is illogical." Sixteen said as the three of them began to make the journey home. "If you are truly a pure human you would have died of old age long before now."

"Haven't you heard sixteen?" Videl asked as she flew besides him, looking genuinely shocked at the android.

"I've drunk from the fountain of immortality sonny! The Elixir of life flows through my veins, I'm not dying of old age any time soon! Heh, I'll probably out live all of you! You know, as long as I don't get myself killed again at least."

Sixteen thought about commenting on the fact that such a concoction was now logically possible of existing but thought better of it. He may not know very much about humans, but what he did know was that Roshi enjoyed telling such stories of adventure. He would hold his tongue for now so that his friend could continue to enjoy himself.

"So, do you think anything exciting has been going on since we've been gone?" Videl asked, hoping for some kind of adventure to come along. She had only been a part of the Z-Fighters for little more than a week, but already she was getting stir crazy for some adventure.

"Not likely." Sixteen said. "Nothing really seems to happen to us other than daily routine after daily routine.

"Aww." Videl whined, flipping over in the air to look at the sky as she flew. "I would give anything for things to just get a bit more exciting around here."

"Be careful what you wish for now Videl." Roshi said sternly, staring forward. "You just might get it." Videl stared at Roshi more for a moment, unsure of what to say before deciding to simply stay quiet. Roshi was right, but maybe he was also just a bit paranoid. They had Trunks on their side, with him around, what could really happen?

* * *

"So…" Ginyu drawled as he stared down at the island with a large castle on it. He looked it over again with his scouter and frowned in extreme displeasure. He had originally though that there would only be one or two large power levels, but from what he could tell it was more a gigantic mass of tiny power levels, all averaging around ten to twenty on his scouter. However, deep down under the castle, his scouter could pick up two GIGANTIC power levels that dwarfed even Videl's that seemed to come out of nowhere. This really did not look good, still…"This must be the place."

* * *

**And thats the show everybody! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Now for some quick info I think a few of you might want! (If anyone's even paying attention to this story...hopefully...kami I' hope people are actually reading my stuff)**

**The two main people I introduced in this chapter were Pigero and Lime, both of which are people from the Dragon Ball Z filler episodes. Pigero was in the first season when Gohan found that society of run away kids and was a decent fighter from what Gohan saw. He hasn't changed much since that episode as he still just want's to protect the children. In terms of fighting power he's about equal to Krillin of the main timeline, which is a power of roughly 800,000 from my research. Not strong enough to beat a final form Frieza but definitely strong for a human.**

**Second is Lime, from the Cell Saga filler which were some of my favorite filler to be honest. She's the girl Gohan saves from drowning, and who's grandfather faces off with Cyber General Tao. I went off the premise that after the androids attacked, her parents still died, her grandfather than began to train her, and Gohan eventually met her and that she's where he got some vegetables an stuff from. Like I said Tien level strength which is about 720,000.**

**And if you think Power levels are going to play a major part for long rest assured they wont. I just need them for now to scale these people for you. Anyways, please tell me what You think! Did you like it? Hate it? Any ideas as to who is doing all this or what's happening in general? Please, leave me a review and come back for the next installment of The Timeline We Wont Forget! Suna OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, quick few things here. It has been over a year since I last updated this -or any- story. With that said, once of the things that happened that is relevant to this story is that Dragon Ball Super came out. And it came out with a new future Trunks arc. And so that timeline was not forgotten which is kinda the premise of this story. But whatever. I'm still doing what I planned to do with this story, and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Threats revealed.

Bulma looked up as she heard the sound of boots approaching her lab. Raising her head and turning towards the door expecting to see Ginyu back safe and sound, she was instead a bit surprised to see a rather beautiful young woman in a blue over coat and green hat walk in smiling at her. Bulma grinned back and hopped off her seat excitedly and rushed to greet the young woman. "Mai! It's great to see you back. Your mission was a success I take it?"

Mai nodded her head and shrugged off the strap of her sniper rifle, setting it down gently on the nearby table and letting out a sigh of relief before answering Bulma with a smile. "Yes. It was a bit rough but Ginyu was right with his intel. It took me a few days but I found the shipment of Mark I's and destroyed them before the bandits could do any real damage with them." Mai sighed again and sat down on the nearby stool Bulma had pulled up for her.

Bulma winced at the mention of her wayward inventions and gave the young woman an apologetic look. "I'm sorry this is still an issue. I swear, those things have been nothing but trouble since I first created them." Bulma sighed and palmed her forehead wondering just what it was she had been thinking.

Back when first creating the Wardens as an organization, Bulma had drawn inspiration from her experiences and Ginyu's tales, along with some initial blueprint designs courtesy of Dr. Gero's secret lab, to create the Mark I Arm Blaster. Similar in design and function to those used by the Frieza Forces, the arm blasters were designed to help the then untrained and ungifted population of Earth tap into their energy pools to fire ki blasts. Bulma had designed it as a tool to help the population of earth grow and not be as susceptible to attack, even managing to continually improve the design up to the Mark III's. But as newer models were put into use and fewer and fewer of Earth's growing forces needed the aide of the Blasters, the older models began to fall into the hands of thieves and bandits. Since then Bulma had halted production on all such energy based weaponry to ensure that her inventions would never fall into the wrong hands again.

'Well...with one exception.' She thought with a smile as she eyed the sniper rifle that Mai had just put on her workbench. Mai had been an exquisite find for Bulma. She didn't know why, but when she first saw Mai something in the back of her mind clicked and she knew immediately that she was someone of worth and value to the forces she and her son were creating. Mai was a natural in terms of weaponry and strategy, second only to Ginyu who took her under his wing. Though Mai never got too far in terms of using her own energy or in martial arts, Mai had proven incredibly adept and useful in other ways. Her gifts with weaponry and tactics combined with Bulma's genius created a combination that was difficult to topple. Bulma was grateful to the young woman who constantly had new ideas for weapons and items that tested Bulma's level of genius, resulting in the girl's arsenal of energy firing weaponry and stealth technology. Mai was the Z Warriors personal secret weapon, a shadow member that was best at sneaking missions and had defeated foes many times stronger than herself with her low power level of twenty-two thousand, even managing to outsmart and beat Lime and Ginyu a few times. In terms of skill with weaponry both mundane and magical, Mai had no equal.

"It's alright." Mai said softly bringing Bulma out of her musings and giving the older woman a comforting smile. "Really. Despite what you say they were a huge help to us in the beginning, myself included. And with this latest batch destroyed we have almost all of them accounted for."

Bulma nodded and relaxed a bit more. Honestly the Blasters bothered her, but that wasn't why she felt so off. Ginyu still hadn't returned despite how late it was getting, and Trunks was out scouring the globe after checking back in and letting the rest of the Z Warriors know what was going on. Something must have showed on Bulma's face because she suddenly felt Mai's soft hand over her own, the girl giving Bulma a concerned look.

"What's bothering you Bulma? You usually have more energy than this. Is something wrong?" Mai asked leaning forward. Despite the concern on the girl's face, Bulma looked right past her and focused on the red pole she could now see poking out from behind the girl. The magical weapon was a gift given to Z HQ by Yajirobe who found it at Korrin's, thinking that Bulma could have it as a memento to her oldest friend. However she felt it should be used, and after Mai had gained her absolute trust Bulma gifted it to her who used it like a natural.

Bulma closed her eyes and sighed, remembering the young boy and the brave man who had used that pole before Mai. 'Oh Son, if only you were still around. I'd feel so much more at ease.' Bulma breathed in deep and gave Mai a brave smile. "I'm sorry dear. It's nothing large I promise. Just an old woman's worrying." She snickered at her own joke even as my giggled and covered her mouth.

Mai eyed Bulma briefly before shaking her head in mirth. "I don't know, you must have incredible genes because you look great for your age. You definitely aren't an 'Old Woman' just yet Bulma." Mai teased before the two women broke out into laughter.

After that they talked for a bit, catching back up and enjoying each others company. Mai was very happy to hear that Videl had joined them at HQ giving her another woman to talk to and an extra target for Roshi's perving tendencies. However when Bulma informed Mai about the recent situation that Trunks had explained in depth, Mai got very quiet. Bulma stared at the young woman for a moment before asking Mai what she was thinking.

"I'm not sure. Everything fits, at least as far as I can tell, except for one factor that I feel isn't being taken seriously enough." Mai cupped her chin and hummed to herself before eyeing Bulma. "Gohan's blood. It just doesn't make sense."

Bulma shrugged and looked away. "I know. I mean yes Gohan was Earth's savior and hero for the longest time but using is blood to sen-"

"But that's just it." Mai said suddenly cutting Bulma off. "Gohan's Blood. There is a deeper mystery here Bulma, something that stinks. Hospitals were destroyed and most blood unlabeled. Medical records all but things of the past until recently. Refrigerated samples dried up due to loss of power everywhere. No Bulma...don't you see?" Mai asked, Bulma's own eyes widening in confused fear as she began to realize just what Mai was saying.

"The question isn't WHY did they use Gohan's blood." Mai said quietly in a disturbed voice. "The question that seems to keep getting overlooked is...HOW did they even get it?"

* * *

Videl growled in annoyance as she sat across from Master Roshi in a meditative stance. Her elderly master seemed completely relaxed, his energy swirling slowly around him in something of a controlled miasma that was equal parts raging and at peace. Videl was attempting to do that same which should have been no issue, having done so many times before. However she could not keep her thoughts from straying, her concentration slipping in her annoyed state and her own miasma of energy snapping itself away. Videls breathing became labored as she bent over slightly in a sudden pang of exhaustion.

Roshi lifted one of his closed eyes and stared at his protégé contemplatively. "You cannot recuperate if you do not keep yourself under control. We must do our best to heal and regain our strength as soon as possible in case things escalate and trouble begins while we're weakened. The Aura Healing State is meant to restore your vitality and energy with complete concentration, failure to do so will only leave you more exhausted every time the technique fails."

"I _know _that master." Videl panted out as she attempted to return to the pose. "It's just a bit agitating to do this instead of helping with the search effort. I should be out there, looking for the people who killed my friends! Instead...instead I'm here trying to heal up after today's training. I feel...useless." Videl bowed her head and sighed out despondently. " They died because I wasn't there. I wasn't looking out for them. If I hadn't left...if I had declined to join, then maybe I-"

"Then maybe you would have been first on their list and already dead." Roshi said cutting Videl off completely. Videl whipped her head up and gave Roshi and accusatory glare opening her mouth to respond only for Roshi to again cut her off. "I don't care how strong you are, a sneak attack done correctly could have taken you out of any fight before it could even begin. I know exactly how people like this fight. Not with spectacle, but tactically, using every dirty trick and advantage they have to get an upper hand. You may be the third strongest on this planet Videl, but that doesn't mean anything against people that think they can fight and possibly take on TRUNKS." Roshi said, emphasizing the young saiyans name to try and help Videl understand exactly what it was he was saying.

"Trunks is by and large the strongest thing on this planet. Maybe the entire universe." Roshi continued once he saw Videl begin to contemplate the meaning behind his words. "And he has been very public about his power. Every single person with some talent can sense that boys ocean of strength and whoever it is that is attacking us is not shying away from it. Do you honestly believe that if they aren't afraid of Trunks that _you _would slow them down? You are wiser than this Videl. If you were still there...you could have been killed just like the rest."

Videl felt as though all her energy was drained out of her, any fight she had in her gone for the moment. Videl sat in silence with Roshi for a few minutes before she sighed out and nodded her head. "You...you're right Master." Videl finally admitted. "I...I'm just so **angry**. I don't...I haven't felt like this since we were all hiding from that devils pair. I feel weak. Like I can't save anyone." Videl shuddered for a moment before she breathed deeply and brought her emotions back under control, raising her head to look Roshi in the eyes.

"I'm scared that despite all my training, all this strength I have, it still won't be enough."

Roshi looked at his student for what felt like an eternity before he reached out and tapped Videl on the forehead. She blinked as she began to feel the warmth and soothingness of the technique again. Closing her eyes, Videl focused and began to take control of her miasma of aura, the weight and emotions that had troubled her and gave her issue no longer blocking her concentration.

"You are much stronger than you believe Videl, in a way that goes beyond mere power and techniques." Roshi said as Videl closed her eyes, relaxing with the technique. "You have a determination and fire in you I've seen few match. And you possess a bigger heart than many. You fight with you heart, full and true, and you have never broken despite all the terror and death you have faced."

Videl began to feel her energy growing, recovering, her core growing warm as the superficial wounds of the day began to heal away slowly. "You are a brave, strong, capable woman who cherishes her friends dearly. If there is anyone here on this planet that I think won't stop until they overcome every obstacle in their path, it is you. So do not worry if the strength and power you possess will be enough. Have faith that even if it isn't, you will still prevail. Because that is who you are Videl."

Videl breathed deeply, a smile coming onto her face. She knew that Roshi had closed his eyes again and returned to his meditation in earnest, yet still Videl gave him a warm grin somehow knowing he would feel it.

"Thank you Master." Videl said softly. It was all that needed to be said.

* * *

"-ject cannot keep going out into the field like this. There is too much instability with the mental controls and orders." A worried voice said as Ginyu snuck deeper into the castle's interior. He stuck close to the shadows, making sure his power was as low as possible in order to avoid detection. "I know our employer may be very specific with how he wants to enact his vengeance, but this is carrying far too much risk if the subject is truly capable of free thought."

"Oh you're far too worried Jane. None of these monsters can actually think. They're all just reduced to their basic most instincts with only enough brains to remember their fighting capabilities genetically locked in them." A male voice said in a way that Ginyu could tell was overly smug and superior. "So it's a little overly violent. It's not like that's anything too alarming. It still comes back after every mission doesn't it?"

Ginyu creeped closer and as he peeked past a wall corner he could barely make out to humans in long white lab coats reminiscent of Bulma's. The woman frowned and seemed to hesitate before answering. "Well, yes, but that doesn't mean-"

"Then there's no problem." The large male scientist said talking over her. "The programming is firm and despite how strong these freaks are there's no way they can break out of it. So stop bunching up your panties and just do your job. Lord Jaguar is almost ready to enact his plan. Just wait like the paid nobody you are and enjoy the benefits of the soon to be new world order."

Ginyu scowled and returned to the shadows flattening himself against the wall. "Lord Jaguar eh?" he said quietly to himself. "Well at least we have a name now."

Ginyu reached up to touch his scouter and report in but movement in the corner of his eyes stopped him. Turning slightly he saw what appeared to be a large tube full of what looked like revitalization liquid from Lord Frieza's healing tanks ascending up some kind of elevator shaft. Furrowing his brow in question, Ginyu turned on his video recording feature of his scouter and closed on eye. Looking through his scouter he zoomed in on the tank that had stopped and was now moving horizontally towards the scientists.

There was a body inside, a body that Ginyu was all too familiar with. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized General Joccobo of King Colds Royal guards. Ginyu's mouth fell open as he stared at the supposedly dead Generals body as it stopped before the scientists. The woman was still frowning, obviously worried and distracted, but the man simply looked at his monitors and readings, barely paying attention to the mighty alien that had beat out both Ginyu and Salza as head of King Colds Grand Army.

"Subject F3-008. Vitals are stable. Body at optimum performance after cellular recovery from traumatic injury. Resting strength still stable at a Gero reading of 25. Optimum reading thus still clocked in at 224,000. Note. Subject line has twice now been the recipient of a near fatal wound by subject Z3-001 in training. Deployment alongside any of the Z series is thus highly discouraged. Second Note. Subject is ready for deployment in global assault at 0700 north city time."

Ginyus eyes widened even more, both his eyes opening in shock as the scientist pressed a few more buttons and sent Joccobo's body back down to wherever it came from. "Global assault. In less than nine hours?!" Ginyu said worriedly, clutching at his head. "No. This is bad. I need to…" Ginyu paused and looked back at the scientists who were bickering once again.

His first thought was to retreat and begin warning the others. Somehow these people had cloned the strongest person in the Cold family's army, and had an assault planned that would span the entirety of the Earth. Though he personally could not stand up to the General, he knew that any of the other humans could take out that threat with minimal effort. However Ginyu stayed in place. Retreating now and planning a preemptive assault could work, but there was still too much that Ginyu did not know about this place.

Most specifically he was worried about whatever this Z line was. If the General could be nearly killed so easily, how much stronger must this threat be? He still did not understand just how it is that Joccobo even lived, but he needed more intel. He needed to investigate.

Rushing out of the shadows, Ginyu mercilessly chopped off the head of the male scientist before clasping his hand over the woman's mouth before she could let out a scream. Ginyu grabbed her and held her still, waiting until she ran out of breath before he glared at her and shushed her. "Make a sound when I remove my hand and it will be your head that topples over next. Wink twice with your left eye if you understand." Once the woman complied Ginyu let her go and stepped back, letting the woman catch her breath before posing his question. "I'm with the Wardens. What is this place? What is going on here?"

The woman shuddered and looked like she was going to cry until Ginyu raised his hand again quieting her with that motion alone. "This...this is Jaguar Castle. The home of L-Lord Jaguar." She said, her voice shaky, "We...we are making the force that can defeat any enemy of o-our Lord."

Ginyu narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the woman. "Making? What do you mean? Is that how Joccobo is alive?"

"J-Joccobo?" She asked before Ginyu snarled and pointed down below them, making her take the hint. "Oh! The...the white haired alien. Y-yes and no. The...subject is not this Joccobo of which you speak. It is more appropriate to think of it as a clone of some sorts."

Ginyu blinked in surprise and leaned back. "A clone? What? You can't be serious."

"I am!" The scientist protested in worry, thinking Ginyu might kill her out of anger. "The process is slightly complicated but entirely possible with a sample of DNA. The clones are one hundred percent stable and grow rapidly. We have been creating the army for over a decade now and have many many many forces." The woman began to show some pride but it was quickly extinguished by the glare Ginyu sent her way.

"So these...subjects? They are all clones?" He asked as he began to head to the edge of the railing of the cavernous room to peer over the dark edge.

The woman shook as she nodded her head and spoke. "Bio-warriors actually, but again they are clones for all intents and purposes. Capable of reaching the full potential of strength and power their originals possessed by way of Gene Memory."

Ginyu frowned as he peered over the ledge into the inky blackness below, the only lights being those of what he could only guess was an elevator system to bring the subjects up in those tubes. "What is the size of these forces? Power levels? I can tell there are two giants here, but the rest? What individuals did you clone? How did you get the dna for so many?"

The woman began to tear up slightly but Ginyu appeared right in front of her again grabbing her shoulders. "I-I don't know all those answers, but I **do **know that we got the samples from a DNA archive in 's lab back when those menacing cyborgs were everywhere!" The woman rushed out causing Ginyu to let her goal as she continued spilling everything out.

"We had a wealth of DNA, so many aliens that came from outside our solar system, some form of demonic type beings, Gero's archive had them all and they were ours to plunder and use! The science was all there, especially after we began to incorporate the notes and data from the Wheelo files that helped us to stabilize the Bio-warriors allowing our subject numbers to skyrocket from the high dozens into the two thousand viable and battle ready subjects!"

"Two _**THOUSAND**_?!" Ginyu nearly shouted before he got control of his voice. His breathing became intense and labored as he tried to comprehend just what exactly was going on here. Turning back to the woman he asked if that was all she knew and she seemed at a loss as to what else she could say. Quickly knocking her out, he went back to the ledge and leaped down, floating down and looking at everything he could.

He saw tubes. So many tubes, each one filled with a body, a warrior. He had his scouter running at all times, catching random power levels, all in resting states but still using what he heard earlier about Joccobo he could scale it and what he figured was not very reassuring.

Some of the bodies were those that he recognized personally. Many copies of the same few warriors, all of which were a part of the Royal Guard. Some old martial artists that he had seen from archived data of previous martial arts tournaments. Some normal planet trade soldiers that must have come from the same ship as Frieza and the Royal Guard, most likely just crew staff. Surprisingly enough, he even saw a few copies of the Armored Squadron. There were other faces, some of monsters with widely varying skin tones and protrusions, likely those demonic beings the woman told him about .He paused for a brief moment in slight shock as he even saw a few copies of his last body, the purple skinned horned one he used for a decade. The original must have died long ago with that frog brain in it. Shaking his head he proceeded further down.

He found a small walkway that led to a hall labeled M-Hall that he entered. Inside he recognized the crew of Turles the Saiyan Space Pirateer, as well as finding copies of the Saiyan himself, reminding him of the times the crew had done private contract work for Frieza before disappearing. He supposed he figured out where they disappeared now. Not too far from those tubes was a single specimen, a muscular looking Namekian. Ginyu was surprised to find it as he believed Piccolo to be the only one to settle on Earth. Besides him were other aliens that he could not quite recognize, but seemed menacing nonetheless.

Midway down he found a number of walkways and landed upon them, following them to a hall that seemed to reek of importance. His heart nearly stopped at what he saw there.

"F1 and F2." He said, breathing out in shock and terror as he saw a single tube with a clone of King Cold and Lord Frieza respectively. Ginyu took a step back, begging his eyes to be wrong though the image he saw never changed. He clutched at his heart, as it hammered in his chest in pure fear and terror, gasping for air. "No...no this isn't lord Frieza. This is much worse. If what she and that other scientist said was true, then this is a mindless slave with the strength of Lord Frieza. This...this is bad."

No one but Trunks and 16 could stand up to Frieza, and though it might be easy for them to defeat his former masters, with the amount of small fodder also pitching in the fight, it was possible they might be overwhelmed and lose. Quickly running out of the hall Ginyu leaped down once more into the depths, in search of anything else that could be around that same level of strength. It was then that his scouter picked up the two large power levels again. His proximity must have negated whatever had masked them once he got into the building.

Quickly he flew down deeper to land on the bottom floor of the cavern. He ran towards a doorway and froze as he entered a new hall. Hall Z. Taking a breath he entered the hall and the fear he felt before came back three-fold.

"Z7." He said softly as he continued down the hall. "Z6," It just kept getting worse. "Z5. Z4." All the tubes were blacked out with a curtain over them, but that wasn't what Ginyu was looking at as he approached the small rounded room end of the hall. "Z3." The tube was empty but it didn't matter. All that mattered were the two bodies that were in the final tubes, two bodies that he absolutely feared. Two bodies that made him want to turn around and run right away.

"Z2. Z1." The two figures in the tubes were terrifying in every way imaginable to Ginyu. Their strength was something that could not be overlooked in the slightest and their capabilities. Ginyu knew first hand what they fought like. How horrific they were in combat. None save Trunks could even hope to stand against them. He needed to hurry. He needed to _**Leave**_.

Ginyu turned and prepared to rush out, only to find his path blocked by a short fat man, and a tall muscular man also dressed in an orange Gi with a dead eyed glare. Ginyu's heart stopped cold. "So...that explains where Z3 was." Ginyu said silently staring at the fat man. "And you...chubby, must be this Lord Jaguar I've heard about. How did you know I was here?"

Jaguar merely scowled at Ginyu, his hands tightening into small fists of anger. "I have every hall individually monitored in case one of my...important projects has a malfunction. When you entered Hall F you were spotted immediately. I chose to come investigate myself with my personal guard. Now who are you? Obviously you are with those blasted Wardens but you are far more skilled to be able to find this place and sneak in."

Jaguar rubbed his thick hands together in what Ginyu was sure was supposed to be menacing but only served to make the pudgy man ridiculous. Eyeing the other man cautiously, Ginyu stepped back a bit. "I...am just a Warden who decided to dig a bit deeper into those disappearances." Ginyu said stalling. His scouter continued to record everything but he must have been too deep underground because it just wasn't sending. "You were rather sloppy Jaguar. I may have been the first to figure things out and find you, but believe me I'm not the only Warden hot on your trail. Soon you'll be swarmed with them." Ginyu said trying his best to scare the man.

Jaguar however only scoffed at Ginyu and brushed aside the response. "Let them come. They shall merely meet their fate sooner at the hands of my magnificent creations. Nothing can stand up to the might of my Bio-warriors, and I shall finally have my revenge!"

Ginyu furrowed his brow as he began to slowly flex his hand, subtly building up some power. "Revenge? For what? Obviously you have done rather well for yourself, so what possible reason could you have for hating the Wardens?"

"You fool!" Jaguar said advancing on Ginyu, followed by the other man making Ginyu step back again cautiously. "I do not hate the Wardens! They shall simply be the unfortunate collateral damage in all this for my true revenge against that accursed no good blue haired transforming _**GOD **_of a boy Trunks!" Jaguar spat out furiously, his eyes slightly mad as he stared up at Ginyu with a crazed smile.

"_**I**_ was going to be the Earth's savior!" Jaguar proclaimed, stepping away in manic giggles of joy and hand movements before halting and slamming his fist down into his palm. "Until that blasted bastard of a super saiyan changed things! The status quo was quite comfortable for me. The menaces 17 and 18 never went far out into the ocean and so my fortress was quite safe away from prying eyes. And the stupid boys Gohan and Trunks would fight and protect, but they never got anything **DONE**! They were bandaids on an injury that required intensive surgery! Oh they fought bravely, yes, they were the people's champions no doubt, but they were pathetic saviors. They couldn't save anyone."

Ginyu swallowed, his mouth becoming dry as the lunatic continued to ramble. He eyed the other figure, the deadeye gaze never breaking away from him. He was almost out of time. He needed to make his move soon.

"But that's where my brilliance shone through! Mortal men created those monsters with science! Could not their existence and reign of terror be stopped then by similar means? I began a crusade then you see. I searched and rescued every last remaining man and woman of science that I could find save for that Briefs woman. Together they pooled their data along with those of Wheelo and plundering the lab of the mad scientist who birth the menaces, and they created my perfect counter. The Bio Warriors that would save us all!"

Jaguar looked back at Ginyu and advanced on him again, the fat man completely lost in his ramblings. "Why wait for new warriors, for new hopes, when you can use the warriors, monsters, and enemies of the past to fight your battles for you?! What did it matter if the Devils pair were vastly stronger, when they were swarmed by a legion of warriors all with power enough to destroy the world many times over! Eventually after enough piled bodies they would be overwhelmed and defeated, and it would be **MY **name that would be touted as savior! It would be me who was the hero of Earth, who would be revered and worshipped and be the most loved and honored of all its inhabitants! For all intents and purposes I would _rule _the world! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Jaguar began to laugh insanely, clutching at his head in mad mirth before he cut himself off suddenly. "But I took too long. My forces weren't ready when that blasted boy came and destroyed the greatest evil Mankind has ever known. All my hard work. All my planning. All my sneaking around and staying hidden and biding my time_** AND FOR WHAT**_?! For some upstart to take my glory away from me?! No. NO! That's when I decided. That's when I planned! If I could have the Earth as its savior...I would take it as its ruler!"

Ginyu clapped once loudly, the sudden jolt and noise startling Jaguar into looking at him warily as the other figure immediately fell into what must be an instinctual battle stance. Ginyu glared at Jaguar and snarled at the man.

"You." He said lowly, disgust evident in Ginyu's voice. "You are a sick deranged little man who could never hope to truly comprehend the type of genocide and ruling that you rave about. You know nothing of the sort and are merely lashing out like a petulant child. You disgust me." Ginyu then spit at Jaguar who snarled in rage and pointed at Ginyu.

"Get him my pet!" Jaguar shouted and the other figured moved. However Ginyu had prepared for this perfectly and before Jaguar could even finish talking, he already had his arms in the air pointed at the figure.

"Freeze!" He shouted and used a tremendous amount of his energy to make his attacker stop in place. Immediately Ginyu felt the backlash and strain of holding his telekinesis technique on someone as strong as his opponent, but he had no choice in the matter. Letting out a labored sigh, Ginyu upped the power being used and quickly floated up. As Jaguar tried to shout and demand for action, Ginyu flew past the two of them and rocketed back up the cavernous lab, using as much strength as he could to hold the person in place.

'Exit. Need to make an exit. Need to escape.' Ginyu turned his head and glared at a wall of warriors. 'Might as well make that preemptive strike.' Doing his best to keep the psychic hold going, Ginyu blasted toward a sidewall before he gathered his energy and exploded in a burst of heat and power. He didn't know how much damage he caused as he crashed through the layers of steel and rock with his blast, but he didn't wait to find out. He couldn't risk that thing catching up to him.

He hit the ocean with the force of a train, plowing into the water and immediately suppressing his power as he quickly moved against the rock face. Not a second later, he felt a rush of water above him and he looked out in the murky darkness to see a long stream of bubble and a vacuum of water left behind by what must have been the creature trying to track him down. Mentally sighing, Ginyu swam lower slowly, swimming as far away as he could and being careful not to use any energy that could give him away. He swam for nearly 5 minutes before he surfaced, far away from the castle in the horizon.

He looked up into the dark night sky and sighed in relief, his scouter telling him that the creature had already returned to the castle. Slowly, he began to float above water and fly slowly to remain incognito...but then he froze once more as the sound of klaxons began to erupt from the castle far away. Deciding that now was no longer the time for stealth, Ginyu hurried, pushing his body to the limit as his fingers pressed into his scouter, calling for help. As soon as the line connected, Ginyu frowned at his hypocrisy for flying and talking but carried on.

"Trunks."

* * *

Trunks' eyes widened, his hands falling to his sides as he stood back in Capsule Corp. He had barely returned home an hour ago after searching the planet and had planned for a good night's rest. It seemed that was no longer going to be an option.

"Ginyu, you need to stay safe and get here immediately. They must be preparing to deploy now seeing as you escaped. We need to start putting every person on guard and start enacting plans and-"

"Trunks! Calm down soldier!" Ginyu suddenly shouted over the line, causing Trunks to halt in his panic. "You are better than that! Better than this! I know it's a lot to take in, but this is what we prepared for! This is why we trained and ran those drills. Put out the call, Every warden to battle stations. Defense Plan C. We WILL NOT let Earth fall today, but that can only happen if you can get your head in the game and save the rest of us!"

"Trunks took in a deep breath of air and nodded. "You're right. I apologize Ginyu. That...that won't happen again. I promise."

Trunks swallowed and waited for a response from Ginyu, but when he got none the saiyan continued. "The forces are probably spreading out right now. From the position of the ocean you were in, we'll probably make first contact within the hour. So what's most important is that I rouse the rest of the Z warriors and try to attack before th-"

Trunks cut off as a "loud" shuddering wave of energy completely swept through the entirety of the globe. His eyes widened in shock as he felt the wave be joined by a second one, nearly identical in power, then by a third. His heart began thumping loudly in his chest as the intensity of the power he felt. At the _**Familiarity **_of the _**powers **_he felt.

"No." Trunks whispered even as he heard scrambling noises from above him, likely the others who were awoken or felt the wave of pressure from the energy spike. "No it can't be. This...this is impossible. How?" Trunk began to shake in both fear…and anger. "How dare they?!"

Videl was the first down stairs and by his side, her pajamas a mess in her rush to reach him. "What the hell was that?!" She asked in shock and fear, likely never having felt power so strong.

Roshi was next, rushing towards trunks with a serious look on his face, his simple combat outfit on and staff already in hand. "You felt that right?" He said softly to Trunks. "You felt _who _that was?"

Trunks nodded dumbly and looked down saddened. Videl looked at the two of them frantically. "What? Who was that? You two know?!"

16 clambered in now, eyes hardened as he stared off in the direction of the energy. "We have more than just those three. I sense several extremely high power levels, all travelling the globe rapidly. They seem to have destinations in mind already. Very valuable targets no doubt."

Trunks ignored everything going on around him and spoke back up to Ginyu. "I'm sending out the distress orders now, though that energy must have gotten everyone's attention already. Get back here as soon as possible Ginyu, we need you." With that he hung up and dialed the emergency number to broadcast to every warden station."

"People of Earth. Defenders of our Planet. We are under attack."

* * *

Pigero stood tall on the roof of Sanctuary, staring out into the dark sky ahead of him. Below, dozens of children were being evacuated and herded away to the community bunkers underground for the civilians. A few Wardens were going below with them, a last line of defense, but Pigero had no doubts that he would be the true last line of defense. He had felt the power wave like everyone else and had immediately got into position, to defend his home, this place that he built.

He would be the last line of defence because no one else here could possibly stand up to the monster of a power level that was heading his way. It was as big as Videls, perhaps bigger, and it was entirely malicious. As much as Pigero and Videl fought, he had never once been able to defeat her, the cap in power too large for him to overcome. He knew this monster would be the death of him, but it didn't matter. He would need to stop it. To hold the line.

The children needed protecting and only he could offer it. Until stronger help could arrive, he could not afford to fail. He would not fall.

* * *

Lime winced, feeling the three powers heading straight for her. It was intense, the waiting. She had already evacuated the area, most of her wardens being directed to help with the cities and fill in the ranks of other populated areas. But not her. She was in charge of these farms. Of the food that so many desperately needed. That helped bring back some form of happiness and cheerful balance to this world. She could let it go, but she would fight tooth and nail to protect it for as long as she could.

The powers were nowhere near as large as the three that erupted to life twenty minutes ago. No, the powers felt similar in strength to Pigero's and her own, there was even a power that was weaker than hers, though just barely. She couldn't stop them all on her own, there was no way. But the good fight needed to be fought. Like her grandfather had always told her, the only battle you regret, is the battle you do not fight. And by gum, she was going to fight.

Because she was done running away and hiding. She was strong. She would finally not run from a battle. She would make her grandpa proud.

* * *

Trunks watched as 16 blasted off to where he felt he was needed most. There was a second grouping of high power levels, not as strong as the first but definitely too much for any but 16 and Trunks to handle. They were off in the direction of Korrin's tower, and that was something that needed preservation of the highest order.

Mai walked out of Capsule Corp besides him, strapping on her Shotgun and putting some explosives onto her hip. Ginyu had returned not five minutes ago and already ordered Mai to try and sneak into Jaguar Castle to find some kind of shut off mechanism. Trunks had been against it but Mai had agreed immediately, suiting up in a flash. Trunks eyed her for a moment longer and approached putting an arm on her shoulder.

Mai blinked then looked up at the young saiyan giving him a kind smile. Trunks' face softened for a moment before becoming hard again. "We still don't know what else might be there. There could be some reserves, or a number of traps that Ginyu was lucky enough to avoid. You don't have to do this. We can figure out another way. I could go or-"

"No, it has to be me." Mai said softly, grabbing Trunks' hand softly with her own before taking it off her shoulder. She gave him a strong smile and stretched briefly. "I'm the most expendable of us all and besides, they would see anyone else coming a mile away. Not only that, but you're needed out there. Dealing with..._that_." She said frowning.

Trunks nodded but still his displeasure was easily readable. "There could be more of _them _down there. What then?"

"Then I find the shut off switch or die like the rest. Trunks, you're too worried. I joined, we all joined, knowing that we might have to give up our lives for the Earth. And that means you need to let us fight what battles we can. You're our hero, but we don't expect you to save everyone by doing everything yourself." She gave Trunks a playful pat on his cheek then began to float softly, getting ready to go. "We know you'll save everyone by getting rid of the biggest threat, the thing no one but you can handle. Go Trunks, win for us."

Mai flew away quickly as well, barely detectable to Trunks' senses as she flew further and further. She was perfect for this stealth mission, but still, he didn't want anyone in his new band of Z warriors to put themselves at risk of fighting what he was going to go fight. The person with the highest risk of that was now Mai. Hopefully though it didn't come to that.

"Alright, I'm ready." Videl said as she came out besides him, Ginyu closing in just behind her. "Let's go."

Trunks shook his head. "No. You're not coming with me. You're too outclassed. You need to go and help direct the forces across the globe, make sure they have a fighting chance against all those other small power level. I need you to make sure we get through this with as many lives as possible."

Videl turned to Trunks as though she had been slapped in the face. "Trunks, you asked me to be your partner. I'm going with you no matter what you say."

Trunk eyed Videl and frowned. "No. No you can't. You don't understand what it is I will be facing Videl. In single combat I could dominate them all no issues, but the three are grouped together for a reason. They haven't moved. They're waiting for me. That means they'll gang up on me, and as strong as I am, those kind of tactics might just allow them to take me out. If you were there you might distract one for a minute, at most, but then you'd be dead and I'd be back to square one. It's not a matter of if you can watch my back, it's a matter of you needlessly dying."

Videl stood still, staring at Trunks like she had gotten a bucket of cold water dropped on her. Frowning, Videl opened her mouth to try and argue, but then she saw actual fear and hesitation in Trunks' eyes. Thinking for a moment, Videl relented. "Fine. Okay, fine. But as soon as most of the small threats are handled, I'm going to back one of the others up."

Ginyu clapped his hand on Videl and nodded. "I will be heading to back up 16 right now. Hopefully I will be able to gain some extra power in that fight that will allow me to even the odds with the fight Trunks will be handling. If everything goes well, not a single one of us will die." Ginyu nodded, Trunk's thinking that it seemed to be more for Ginyu's benefit than their own. "Good luck." And with that the shadow commander of the Wardens was off.

Videl looked at Trunks and swallowed before giving him a hug. "Be safe." She said before she rocketed off to the largest of the small grade power levels. Trunks sighed then turned to Roshi who was standing besides some strange spinning turtle. The old master looked at Trunks and gave him a single solemn nod.

"The fight will be hard. You cannot afford to hold back. Not with them. Please Trunks, for all of us. Do not lose."

Trunks stared back as the old martial artist hopped on the turtle and began soaring away. Trunks sighed knowing where he was going and how heavily it must weigh on Roshi's heart. Still...he had trouble of his own to focus on.

"Alright then...here I come...Goku."

* * *

**And that's the show ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed it! And for all of those eagle eyed readers out there, yes those were the characters you think they are and no the characters that you didn't see were not forgotten, there is a reason for their absence. **

**With that Announcement out of the way, I would very, VERY much love review or follow or something. I'm trying to get back into writing and this is my first journey back. Write everything to improve as they say. I'm gonna try to update a few of my other stories, but this is going to be my main focus. **

**Future Trunks is my favorite character in DBZ and I'm trying to do him right. I'm incorporating everything that I possibly can into this, trying to extend this future timeline further than they did in Super. I want this to succeed and I know that with all you faithful dbz fans out there that this can. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to my next one! **

**SUNA OUT!**


End file.
